


Popping Cherry (CherryCrush)

by Thomas_DP



Category: CherryCrush
Genre: Anal Sex, Breeding, Creampie, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Exhibitionism, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Filming, First Dates, Hardcore, Impregnation, MyCherryCrush, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:47:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23070442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thomas_DP/pseuds/Thomas_DP
Summary: Single and struggling to make ends meet, Cherry (CherryCrush) is desperate enough to try just about anything to get back on track! Lucky for her, she won't have to do it alone for long!
Relationships: CherryCrush/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Popping Cherry (CherryCrush)

The breakup with her boyfriend had hit Cherry Crush hard. Already struggling with trying to adapt to the single life once more, Cherry's income from her porn videos had recently made a substantial dive. She had definitely seen it coming though, as now that she had lost her boyfriend's dick, she was now limited to only making masturbation videos, with the occasional toy included as well. Desperate to have wild fun again on a daily basis and to stabilise her income, Cherry quickly found a rich sugar daddy amongst her fans, with whom she could live in return for daily sex. The first week of said arrangement had gone by quite swimmingly, but a mere two weeks later, the fan had already kicked Cherry out of his house. Tired of her nagging about making porn videos together with her for her fans and also unable to meet Cherry's wild sexual demands, the guy just turned out to be too tame for the rather eccentric adult content creator.

Still desperate and bored enough to come up with some questionable ways to make money and relieve her boredom, Cherry made contact with her ten biggest fans. Testing each of them to see if they were potential boyfriend-material and if they could handle making regular porn videos with her, Cherry was eventually forced to keep looking for alternatives after she only managed to make a couple videos with each of said ten fans. Frustrated and disappointed by either their mediocre physique, limited sex skills or their low libido, Cherry was just about ready to give up and start looking for a boring desk job when one fan sent her a rather ballsy mail one day. 

Having the audacity to tell Cherry that her recent videos were boring and that her partners were lacklustre losers who didn't know how to properly satisfy her, Cherry couldn't resist letting out an amused chuckle and snort when the fan suggested rather confidently to become her new sexpartner. Any other woman would have laughed it off as overconfident bluster or would have taken it as an insult and posted it on social media so that her other fans could harass the fuck out of him, yet Cherry only felt intrigued and mildly amused. Quite sure of the unfortunate fact that she was way too wild for most of the guys interested in pursuing a real relationship with her or at the very least, a working relationship, Cherry seriously doubted that this new guy would be able to endure or even match her impressive libido. 

Yet she had to give it to him; his bold message was proof that the guy had balls and if his literal balls were as big as his figurative ones, Cherry would already consider him to be slightly more interesting than the other fans she had dealt with recently. Her interest mildly piqued and always up for a sexual challenge, Cherry replied back to the guy and arranged a date for their first meeting. It wasn't as if she had many other alternatives anyway and the prospect of having to waste the remainder of her life behind a desk really terrified the young woman. So, running the risk of experiencing another sexual disappointment was a small price to pay in return for a tiny chance at a more fun and exciting life.

Having multiple online conversations together before their first meeting, Cherry quickly became more fascinated with Michael, as his mindset was practically as perverted as her own, with most of their kinks matching to boot. Her masturbation-sessions growing much more frequent and intense as her date with Michael was just a few days away, Cherry's enthusiasm eventually grew so high that she greeted Michael into her apartment while wearing only skimpy underwear on the day of their first meeting. Counting herself incredibly lucky as she immediately noticed that Michael was rather handsome the moment she opened the door, her moist panties gradually got more drenched as she gave him a quick tour of her place. 

A little surprised and embarrassed with herself when she realised she was actually getting nervous around Michael, the spunky brunette plopped down onto her couch and motioned Michael to sit right next to her. 

"Erm, can I see your cock?" asked Cherry in a playfully innocent tone, while she lightly flicked the bulge inside Michael's pants with her right index finger. Feeling a little relieved and a lot less nervous when she saw Michael immediately unbuttoning his pants, Cherry couldn't resist uttering an excited and loud "Yes!" when she saw his thick and long cock flop out of his boxers. His dick already rock hard and leaking copious amounts of precum, Cherry couldn't resist prodding Michael's cockhead multiple times with her fingers until most of her right hand was covered in his precum. Eagerly licking her hand clean as if she was a good little doggy, Cherry smiled contently to Michael, who was grinning wildly himself on account of Cherry being so appreciative of his looks and girthy well-endowed penis. 

When Michael proceeded to pull his boxers down all the way, so that Cherry could take a good look at his nuts, the over-excited girl blurted out "Oh, big balls!”, right before she cupped and played with both Michael's sizable testicles. Getting more excited as Cherry's adorableness and almost child-like enthusiasm for everything sex-related was luckily not something she faked for her videos, Michael felt his cock grow even harder, until it lightly booped against Cherry's cute little nose. Letting out an amused chuckle, Cherry decided to get acquainted with Michael's cock some more, by grabbing hold of his cockhead. Following it up by softly and expertly stroking and stimulating it with her small fingers, her extended tongue caught every single drop of precum dripping from Michael's rigid shaft. Cooing softly and saying hello to her new girthy playmate by giving it a soft kiss on its tip, Cherry reluctantly let go off Michael's dick and assumed a cross-legged position on her couch. 

Her trust in Michael's sexual stamina and experience having grown considerably, considering that he hadn't blown his load yet during her earlier teasing, Cherry spent the next couple hours asking all kinds of questions to Michael and told him a whole lot about herself in the meantime as well. Happy that Michael didn't mind answering her almost endless amount of questions and that he listened very intently to everything she told him, Cherry mentally ticked off multiple boxes as Michael kept acing each of her little personality-tests during their lengthy conversation. Originally planning on scheduling a couple regular fuck-sessions before tackling the truly important tests, Cherry was now way too hopeful and impatient to waste any precious time on such 'trivial' preparations. 

"This might be a little sudden, but would you be okay with shooting a sexvideo with me today?" Eager to impress Cherry and smart enough to realise that she'd been judging and testing him from the moment he entered her apartment, Michael immediately accepted Cherry's proposition. Her eyes sparkling from anticipation of incoming intense and perverted sex, Cherry quickly went to grab her camera when an interesting and exciting idea suddenly hit her. 

"To prove that you're better than all the guys I've been with before, you get to decide what outfit I have to wear and where we'll have sex for our first video together. And if it'll be entertaining enough, combined with the video getting enough views and likies, you'll be one step closer to tapping my ass on a VERY regular basis!" mentioned Cherry in her usual cheerful and over-excited tone. 

Breathing a little quicker while she stared at Michael who was wrecking his brain trying to think of the ultimate outfit and location to impress Cherry with, the excited girl started feeling butterflies in her stomach once Michael gave her his answer. 

*************** 

Her cheeks flushed and her pussy already steadily dripping, Cherry had been walking outside, hand in hand with Michael, until her new partner stopped at the local park. Having encountered multiple people she knew quite well and a couple of her fans too on her way to the park, most of them had mentioned how extremely cute Cherry looked, being all flustered and shy with her red cheeks while she was walking so closely next to her newest boyfriend. Not even bothering to correct their wrong assumption, the real reason as to why the normally overconfident and bold woman was looking so bashful, was because she was totally stark naked underneath her big coat. 

Her new partner had proposed that she shouldn't wear anything at all during their first video together, which had definitely impressed and kinda intimidated Cherry as well. Not really that experienced with public exhibitionism, Michael's lewd proposition had immediately turned Cherry into a full-blown exhibitionist, yet the most exciting part of her first video with Michael was yet to be revealed. Walking a little further into the park until their surroundings became a bit more covered and private, Michael suddenly pulled Cherry into some dense foliage and quickly took off her coat. Letting out a surprised yelp and covering her naughty bits with her hands, Cherry relaxed a bit when she saw Michael stripping down until he was completely naked himself.

With the realisation of where their first sex-video would actually take place finally dawning on her, Cherry let out a nervous "Oh fuck..." before Michael pointed the camera at her, with his dick already fully erect and ready to go.

"Well, lewd enough for you? This video will be one of your best ones to date for sure! You ready?"

"Err, yeah...totally! A+ for perverted originality!" replied Cherry, who started to regain some of her spunky and carefree mood now that she was kinda over the initial shock of Michael's extremely lewd and risky suggestion. 

Kneeling down in front of her hung partner, Cherry quickly took a look around her to check if they were truly hidden, before giving Michael the greenlight to start filming. 

"Hey everybody! This is Cherry speaking and if you're wondering why I'm whispering, it's because we're outside at a very public location and if we'll get busted while filming, that'll just make everybody sad! Today, I'm joined by a new and delicious large cock! I think it's the biggest dick I've ever got to play with and there's like a huge ballsack hanging underneath it as well! With a package this perfect, Cherry has definitely won the jackpot! Now, without dillydallying any longer, let's shoot some amazing porn for you horny guys and gals today!" announced Cherry as softly and enticingly as she could manage. 

Gripping Michael's hard dick tightly with her right hand and giving it a couple light tugs to begin with, Cherry then treated Michael's cockhead to multiple playful flicks and licks of her tongue. Swirling and rolling her tongue all over the tip of Michael's dick with her trademark child-like enthusiasm and excitedness, Cherry then rubbed his wetted cockhead all over her face before she started nibbling on the tip of his large member. Making a couple silly sounds like she always did during sex, Cherry was absolutely loving Michael's reactions while she kept gobbling and slurping on the first few inches of his dick. 

Trying his best to not moan too loudly, Michael’s face contorted a little as his favourite fap-material was currently getting him off with her skilled mouth and tongue. Trying his best to endure Cherry's amazing oral service for as long as possible, Michael struggled to keep the camera steady for a couple seconds when Cherry suddenly took his entire cock into her mouth. Gagging ever so slightly, Cherry pressed down her lips on Michael's dick and started bobbing her head back and forth while her small hands were softly caressing his legs. 

While Cherry's deepthroating kept speeding up, her hands soon moved towards Michael's large ballsack, with the ecstatic guy letting out a strained moan when his joyful partner started squeezing and cupping his nuts. Now rapidly switching from deepthroating Michael's throbbing cock to slobbering all over his balls and sucking his balls one at a time, Michael's considerable stamina and endurance was quickly being worn down as Cherry gave an absolutely spectacular oral performance. Realising that her new partner was about to blow his load on account of his loud grunting, Cherry let Michael's rock hard cock slip out of her mouth and proceeded to make out with the tip until she felt rope after rope of cum being shot all over her face. 

Having the underside of his glans stimulated by Cherry's tongue as cum kept erupting out of his cockhead, most if not all of Michael's attention was now focused on keeping the camera pointed at Cherry's face, which soon ended up being completely covered with his thick sperm. Having not wanked off for a whole month to impress Cherry during their first time together, Michael proudly grinned as Cherry, who had totally not anticipated a load that massive, was grinning wildly herself, while Michael's cum slowly started to drip down her face. Giggling for a couple seconds before she stuck out her tongue to catch some big drops of cum running down her upper lip, Cherry then quickly used her fingers to scoop as much of Michael's cum off her face as possible, with only a few drops ending up on her tits and stomach. 

Smacking her lips loudly and slowly running her tongue all over her lips to show her fans that she definitely loved the taste of Michael's cum, Cherry whispered "Seems like somebody was really backed-up!" to the camera, before she quickly signalled Michael to stop recording. Both staying completely still and silent as a group of loudmouthed teens passed by their hiding spot, Cherry and Michael let out a relieved sigh when they managed to remain unseen and unheard. With Michael still fully erect and with Cherry's pussy leaking juices like a damn waterfall, Cherry proposed to shoot one more video, before they'd go back to her place. Being naked and having sex in public was doing a terrible number on her nerves, yet it had also made her horny enough to keep on going for another round. And it being the first time she'd have sex with Michael, made it even better and more special for her. 

Assuming the doggy-style position right before Michael started filming again, Cherry had to focus so fucking hard on not moaning super loudly when his hard cock effortlessly slid inside her drenched cunt. He filled her up just perfectly, with pleasant tingles coursing throughout Cherry's entire body as Michael's cock proved to be the best dick she had ever felt inside her so far. Everything just felt so amazingly right about it, with the light spanking Michael visited upon her asscheeks definitely being the cherry on the cake. 

Cherry's nipples were quite sensitive, but her ass was on a completely different level. Every light slap on her cheeks made her toes curl and her back arch, while Michael kept diligently pumping his cock into her tight pussy. Knowing that impressing Cherry and their videos being a huge success was of the utmost importance, Michael occasionally rubbed his precum-leaking cockhead over Cherry's tight little asshole. After having used some of Cherry's juices as well, the moaning girl's butthole was sufficiently lubed up for Michael to start fingering it slowly, while his cock kept thrusting inside her pussy and giving Cherry multiple tiny orgasms as it rubbed ever so perfectly against her vaginal walls. 

Having both her holes penetrated at the same time, Cherry couldn't stop the occasional loud moan from escaping between her lips, as the already intense sex was made ten times better by it taking place at such a public and risky location. Thrusting her hips harder towards Michael's groin to feel his cock even deeper inside her cunt, Cherry bit her lip and felt her nipples becoming completely erect as Michael's cockhead slightly rubbed against her cervix. 

Thrusting her hips backwards to feel the amazing sensation once more, Cherry suddenly felt the snug warmness and filling sensation of Michael's cock disappear from her pussy, followed by her feeling both those things in her asshole as Michael had penetrated Cherry's tight butt with over half his cock. Balling her hands into fists and undergoing a fairly intense orgasm from the sudden anal penetration, Cherry's pleasure grew even more when Michael grabbed hold of her hair and lightly pulled it backwards, as he took turns fucking both Cherry's pussy and her asshole. 

Losing all the strength in her arms and falling with her face into the grass as the intense feeling of having both her holes filled in turns with Michael's perfectly-sized cock, Cherry momentarily forgot that she was shooting a video, as she was just too focused on enjoying the awesome pleasure her partner was giving her. Mewling softly and leaking juices like a proper turned-on slut, Cherry desperately tried to regain a little control over the situation by thrusting her hips towards Michael's groin again, yet every time Michael's cockhead rubbed against her cervix or when he burrowed his cock deep insider her asshole, Cherry felt all the energy in her limbs leaving her again and ended up face-first into the grass once more. 

Treated to exhibitionism, a huge facial, public sex and semi double-penetration action in the span of less than an hour, Cherry finally experienced something which she hadn't experienced once during the past few months. Joyful moaning came out of Cherry's mouth, as she surrendered her entire body to the amazing pleasure of an intense and unstoppable squirting-orgasm. Slowly covering the grass in her juices as there didn't appear to be an end to her squirting-climax, Cherry was barely able to hear Michael ask her where she wanted him to cum, as seeing his favourite internet slut squirt uncontrollably like a broken bitch in heat on account of his dick was more than enough to drive him over the edge as well. 

"D-do it wherever you like! Just make sure to fill one of my holes with lots of your hot cum!" answered Cherry, while she secretly hoped that Michael would give her a massive creampie. 

Always on the lookout for the next sexual high and to explore new, fascinating kinks, Cherry had recently wanted to experience the perverted kink of having somebody cum inside her without giving a single fuck about the consequences. Perhaps such a fetish would better remain a mental fantasy one, yet Cherry had to admit that she'd grown rather tired of all the 'normal' sex she's had over the past few years. Sure, a change of location, position, outfit or partner could usually make things more interesting, yet the truth of the matter was that in the end, it kept being the same thing over and over again. No wonder then that the prospect of being pregnant and having pregnant sex was looking more fascinating and pleasurable to Cherry with each passing day. 

There would be no potential impregnation for Cherry that day however, as she suddenly felt a large amount of cum flowing inside her narrow asshole. Still totally enjoying the feeling of having her ass filled up with Michael's warm sperm, Cherry secretly still felt a little disappointed that Michael hadn't shot his load deep into her womb. Maybe it was for the best however; it was still only their first time together after all. 

With cum leaking out of her sore asshole and having received a couple extra spanks from Michael before he got dressed and stopped the recording, Cherry was still way too tired to stand up and get dressed herself. Still enjoying the afterglow of her amazing squirting-orgasm and the anal creampie which Michael had given her, Cherry noticed way too late that three guys had silently moved closer to their hiding spot until they were mere inches away from the still naked and exhausted girl. They totally caught Michael by surprise as well, as he had his back turned while he was making sure that everything was okay with the two recordings. 

Luckily for the both of them, the three newcomers weren't of the dangerous sort, as they were just three normal guys who had gone to investigate the source of all those lewd sounds coming from the covered bush. Things still would have gotten rather awkward for both parties, yet luck was once again on the side of Michael and Cherry, as the three guys turned out to be big fans of the lewd content creator. The three fans immediately broke the awkward silence by giving Cherry compliments and asking her if she just got finished shooting a movie once they recognised her, yet before they even had the chance to ask Cherry for an autograph or handshake, Michael was suddenly hit with a very interesting and lewd idea. 

Turning on the camera and pointing it at Cherry, who was still lying down into the grass with his cum leaking out of her ass, Michael made a proposal to her new sex-partner in crime. Focused on impressing and satisfying Cherry as much as possible and making sure that her videos would be tremendous successes, Michael asked if it was okay for the three guys to jerk off to Cherry and cum on her naked body. It definitely caught everybody by surprise, but before the guys could even start to object by telling Michael and Cherry that a selfie with them would more than suffice, Cherry's interest was piqued more than enough and her horniness was still going strong enough for her to agree to Michael's proposal. 

Mentioning to her three fans that she'd use the recorded video as extra bonus-material to go along with the two videos she just finished shooting already, a partially-recuperated Cherry soon started posing for her three fans after they all made sure that nobody else was around to catch them. Jerking off like crazy to the hot and amazing slut they had all masturbated to last night, they definitely didn't last as long as Michael had, which made Cherry appreciate Michael's sexual stamina even more. When the first guy blew his load, Cherry was on all fours, with her ass pointed towards him, and moaned softly when she felt his cum splatter all over her cheeks. The second guy blew his load over her face, with a big portion of his load ending up on Cherry's tongue, who quickly swallowed it all. The last guy emptied his balls all over Cherry's chest, who rubbed his cum all over tits in a slow and sensual manner to both please the three fans who were currently with her and the many fans who would watch the recording later on. 

Giving both Cherry and Michael many thanks and promising Cherry that they'd keep supporting her on Patreon, the three satisfied fans soon left, leaving Michael and Cherry all alone again. Feeling lightheaded and with her whole body still feeling warm and tingly, Cherry needed Michael's help with putting on her coat and ended up leaning onto him as they slowly made their way back to her place. The first test had been a tremendous success, so much so that Cherry wasn't even sure if she still had to continue testing Michael!

********

Cherry's park-video hadn't broken the internet, but it had been a close call for sure. Seeing an amazing increase in donations and followers on all her platforms after she started selling her new videos, Cherry's financial troubles were more than taken care off for a couple months at least. Knowing that she owed it all to Michael, Cherry immediately dropped most of the tests she had been planning for her new ace in the hole and enthusiastically engaged into a fuckbuddy-relationship with her newest partner. Banging each other senseless every day for three whole months and releasing multiple incredibly lucrative videos in rapid succession, it was safe to say that Cherry had gotten more than just a little bit hooked on Michael. 

Having the time of her life getting fucked by Michael and just hanging out with him in general, Cherry and Michael got as close to each other as fuckbuddies could get. For Cherry, the time had finally arrived to subject Michael to the one test she hadn't decided on dropping. Not wanting to pussyfoot around for much longer and potentially lose precious time they could be spending together by doing so, Cherry one day just mentioned to Michael in her usual bubbly manner that she'd be more than okay with becoming his girlfriend, **IF** he'd make her feel amazing both in and outside bed during the next weekend. 

It would be a final test and opportunity for Michael to show Cherry his capabilities and qualities as an alpha-male and grade-S boyfriend material. He actually didn't need to think too long about how he'd show Cherry a spectacularly amazing time, as he had been planning a tippy-top weekend together with her the day after they had shot the park-video. Already incredibly happy and glad that he managed to cheer up Cherry the past few months and help get her life back on track by giving her some regular hard dicking, establishing a legit relationship with Cherry was the next logical goal for Michael, as it would most likely secure him 'tapping rights' on Cherry's ass and allow him to keep doing wonderfully perverted and erotic things to the rest of her body as well. 

Meeting Cherry at her place the next Saturday morning, Michael immediately got a hard-on when she opened the door, as she was only wearing a skimpy floral dress, which matched incredibly well with her bright pink hair. Having been made privy recently to Cherry's secret that she dyed her hair according to her mood, Michael couldn't help but wonder which hair colour would come next after pink. If brunette meant gloomy and sad and pink meant delighted and hopeful, which colour would she use for being incredibly in love and mind-blowingly horny after their date would be over? Yet another reason to make the date a splendid success!

********

A picnic in the park, shopping in the mall, a romantic comedy movie at the local theatre, a short bicycle ride through local scenic routes and buying Cherry every food or drink she was currently in the mood for; Michael and Cherry's date was what other dates aspired to be like. Seeing her beam with happiness meant that he was already on the right track to complete her last test, yet during every activity, Michael had also been fingering Cherry for as long and as intensely as he possibly could without being noticed. Having already endured multiple orgasms and her entire body feeling incredibly sensitive already, Cherry's pussy was practically gushing when she realised that the main sexual treat still had to happen. And it turned out that Michael had definitely spoiled her. 

Having acquired the address of Cherry's ex during the last couple weeks, Michael had sent the guy an anonymous mail in which was mentioned that he'd been invited to be present at an early screening of ‘The Avengers’ movie, which would be playing at a local theatre. It had taken Michael a great deal of effort and a decent amount of cash to obtain a legit invite to the event, plus even more effort and cash to get the guy access to the after party, which would take place at a local club, as well. 

Everything was as legit as possible, to make sure that Cherry's ex wouldn't suspect any foul-play going down, yet the mention that his drinks would be free for the entire evening, if the first drink he'd order would be a Virgin Mary, was where Michael's dastardly plan would truly shift gears. Having contacted at an earlier date a group of bisexual-fans of Cherry, he had told them that they'd do their sex-idol a big favour if they would restrain and do some "anal probing" to her hated ex, who would be drinking a Virgin Mary, for an entire day long. Michael didn’t even need to bribe the fans with free memberships to Cherry's site, as they were more than willing to repay Cherry for many years’ worth of hot content and they also had kinda gotten sexually interested in her ex after seeing him in action in so many of her videos. With all of them living in another state, the chance of Cherry's ex ever meeting and recognizing one of them, was more than low enough for Michael to greenlight his plan. 

Receiving a text that his accomplices had drugged Cherry's ex and had begun to violate his backdoor, Michael revealed his plan to Cherry as they stopped right in front of the apartment of her ex. Already curious as to why Michael was driving them there, Cherry felt both sexually excited and delightfully happy when she heard that some of her fans would be causing her ex some serious pain in his butt. Grinning wildly and snickering a bit, Cherry's curiosity got piqued once more when Michael took her with him inside the apartment. Not stopping until they reached the door of her ex' place, Michael unlocked it easily with a hairpin - the skills he had acquired through peeking on girls in changing rooms in the past came in handy once more -, and let Cherry walk in first. 

Doing some stretches to prepare himself for the crazy fucking that was about to go down, Michael felt a little intimidated when he saw Cherry wildly trash everything in her sight. Making a mental note to never seriously piss off his girlfriend-to-be, Michael then took off his clothes and quickly pulled down Cherry's dress in one quick motion when she had finally decided that her ex' belongings has been thrashed enough. Ecstatic and horny like she'd never been before, Cherry quickly took off her shoes and pushed Michael onto the bed before she tightly locked her lips around his already erect penis. 

Wanting to do more than just lay there and get sucked off, Michael was about to grab Cherry's head when she took his entire cock balls deep into her mouth and kept that position until she almost ran out of air. Ferocious and horny enough that her deepthroating almost looked like oral sexual assault, Cherry kept bobbing her head up and down Michael's dick and gagged a little every time her lips touched the base of his shaft. Soon his entire groin was covered with Cherry's saliva, with the eager girl's face quickly turning a nice shade of red as she didn't allow herself a single second of stopping to deepthroat her boyfriend. 

Having already made up her mind that she wanted to become an item with Michael after having already experienced such a wonderful day, Cherry was now in the perfect mood to go all out on Michael's large package. Intensely licking his cockhead and sticking her tongue inside his urethra as deep as she could, Cherry then moved on to pleasuring Michael's big balls by slurping on the left one and softly squeezing and caressing the right one. Whenever Cherry looked up and saw Michael's erect cock staring her in the face, the sexually crazed girl felt tingly all over her body, which spurred her on to try even harder to suck every single drop of cum out of Michael's heavy ballsack. 

Running the tip of her tongue down Michael's dick until she reached his balls and then back up again for a couple minutes, Cherry then swallowed his entire dick once more and continued her eager deepthroating from before. Defenceless against such intense pleasure and momentarily taken aback by Cherry's spectacular service, Michael was determined to try and last just a little bit longer when he suddenly felt Cherry lightly starting to massage his prostate. Grabbing hold of Cherry's head and keeping her face tightly pressed against his groin with his cock deeply lodged into her throat, Michael started unloading rope after rope of thick cum into Cherry's gullet. She quickly had to start rapidly breathing through her nose as the almost endless amount of Michael's cum flowing into her throat and down towards her stomach, was making it impossible for her to breathe properly.

Forced to swallow every single drop as Michael didn't let go of her head during his ejaculation and loving every second of such rough treatment, Cherry just had to lightly rub her clit to give herself the pleasure of yet another orgasm. Having already lost count of how many times she had climaxed that day, muffled moaning could be heard coming out of Cherry's mouth, which was still tightly plugged up by Michael's throbbing cock and receiving lots of hot sperm from his cum-filled balls.

Opening her mouth after Michael had finally stopped cumming, to show him that she had swallowed his entire load like a dutiful slutty girlfriend would, Cherry then quickly lied down beside him, spread open her legs and lifted her lower body up in the air until her toes touched the pillow behind her head. Eager to get drilled hard by Michael's magnificent cock, Cherry had assumed the lewd pile-driver position and only had to wait half a minute before Michael's cock was hard again and being thrust rapidly inside her cum-hungry cunt. The wet sounds of Michael's lubricated cock pounding Cherry's drenched pussy were being drowned out by her non-stop loud moaning, as the current position they were in allowed Michael to drive his cock even deeper inside Cherry than he usually could. 

Quickly making contact with Cherry's cervix with his cockhead as his thrusts became even harder and went even deeper, Michael wanted to rock Cherry's world and pushed his cock so deep inside her warm and tight little pussy, that his cockhead penetrated her cervix. Cherry let out a whimpering sensual moan as the new and way too powerful pleasure had made her orgasm yet again, yet Michael just kept steadily humping and pounding Cherry's naughty cunt as his cock and balls were getting drenched with her juices. With a stable position and a nice pace of pussy-fucking established, Michael considered it to be time for some hot and lewd dirty talk, and was just about to open his mouth when Cherry started off the dirty talk herself. 

"Oh, fuck yeah baby! Keep punishing my tight little pussy! Keep ramming that fat and huge cock of yours inside my naughty cunt until I can only get off with your dick anymore! Nobody compares to you, just keep giving it to me hard and raw and when you cum, empty your balls directly into my womb and get me pregnant! I want to have lots of babies with you Michael! Making a nice, big family together and having ballbusting, pussy-destroying hardcore sex every fucking day!" moaned Cherry, as her eyes started to slowly roll into the back of her head.

Immensely turned on by Cherry's lewd talk but also a little surprised by her mentioning that she already wanted to become pregnant, Michael nevertheless kept fucking his new girlfriend's brains out and considered the pregnancy-part of her dirty talk to just be lewd fantasy-talk and spur of the moment stuff. That assumption was quickly proven wrong however, as Cherry just kept using that topic to drive the both of them to new sexual highs and pleasure-levels. 

"Fucking breed me with that fantastic cock of yours babe! Use my hot and horny body as your living cocksleeve to milk your balls dry with, every single day from now on! My womb needs to be filled to the brim with your potent seed Michael! You've got no idea how much I'm looking forward to feeling you empty those large and heavy balls of yours deep inside my baby-maker! Fucking breed me like the dirty slut I am! Your dirty slut, your personal slutty cumdumpster, who can only get off with your cock anymore and who exists to take care of every single one of your sexual urges and needs! I'm your fucking sex-slave Michael, knock me up so we can have hot, mind-blowing pregnant sex!" 

Both their faces having turned a shade of crimson red as Cherry's dirty talk and Michael's hammering of Cherry's pussy were putting their minds into a state of sexual over-drive, Michael quickly grabbed Cherry's sweaty body and assumed a new sex-position before he'd blow an immense load deep inside of her. Placing her lower body onto his groin, swinging her legs in the air and keeping Cherry restrained by placing his hands behind her head, while his arms were locked under her knees, Michael started drilling his hard cock inside Cherry's pussy, which was now completely at his mercy now that they had assumed a full nelson position. 

Pounding her cervix senseless and keeping her whole body steady as he kept slamming his hips up and down, Michael's only regret after assuming the nelson position was that he no longer could see Cherry's face. It was quite a sight to behold actually, as at one point, Cherry just kept squirting non-stop, while many of her fans would have paid good money to just see the incredibly erotic aheago expression Cherry was sporting. Not able to think straight anymore or to form coherent sounds, short moans which followed each other in rapid succession and incomprehensible muttering were the only sounds coming out of Cherry's mouth, with drool steadily dripping down towards her perky tits. Both at their limit, Cherry just started squirting even harder when Michael finally plunged his cock as deep as he could into her womb and let loose an incredible amount of potent cum.

Already a quivering wreck and unable to take any more pleasure, Cherry’s sight started becoming blurry when Michael let her go from the nelson-grip, while he kept flooding Cherry’s womb with his cum. Pushed to her limits for the first time in her life, Cherry saw only darkness instead of the thrashed furniture in the room and ended up face-first into her own juices as she finally fainted. Her new boyfriend didn’t consider her falling unconscious to be a valid reason to stop pounding her pussy and filling her up with his hot cum once more however, as he kept breeding her until she regained consciousness again. Michael had totally owned both Cherry’s test and her pussy, with Cherry gladly admitting that she had finally met her match. Things would become only more interesting from now on, and now that she had Michael by her side, there would be no desk job for her in the foreseeable future, except getting railed on one by her new hung boyfriend!

************

Having loved her date-weekend with Michael so incredibly much and always interested to try out new kinks, Cherry had proposed to Michael to start a master-slave relationship with him. Surprised at how much she enjoyed somebody else ordering her around and taking charge during sex, Cherry was more than happy to keep being Michael’s slutty little sex-slave, as long as he kept treating her like his lovely naughty cumdumpster. Sporting rainbow-coloured hair after her special weekend with Michael, Cherry had decided to keep her eventual impregnation from her intense breeding-session with Michael a total surprise, by not even doing a pregnancy-test. If she was, finding out totally unprepared would be such a joyful delight, and if she wasn’t, having Michael unload his balls inside her on a daily basis would certainly cause it to happen sooner or later!

\----------------

I hope you enjoyed reading this story and please feel free to leave a comment, as I love hearing feedback.

Always curious to know and hear what you guys and girls would like to read in the near future, I have decided on making a poll through which you can tell me what series and franchises interest you the most!

You can find said poll here: <http://www.easypolls.net/poll.html?p=5e0142c5e4b02c7a707a8eea>


End file.
